Będzie zabawnie
by milady97
Summary: Gabriel i OC, rating M za sceny i język. Z grubsza porn without much plot. Trochę wing kink. Gabriel pali słodkie waniliowe papierosy i uwielbia, gdy ktoś dotyka jego skrzydeł.


Pojawiłam się się w życiu Wichesterów niespodziewanie, ale bardzo szybko zgrałam się z nimi i teraz trudno byłoby im sobie wyobrazić życie w bunkrze beze mnie. Podczas jednego z polowań zamiast gniazda wampirów natrafili na zniszczone gniazdo i wysoką rudą dziewczynę ubraną w bojówki i ciężkie wojskowe buty załatwiającą niedobitki. Potem spotkaliśmy się znów, przy kolejnej sprawie. I kolejnej. Potem zaczęliśmy współpracować. A później po prostu zamieszkałam w bunkrze jak gdyby nigdy nic. Pamiętałam, że lodówkę wypadałoby czasem uzupełniać, polowałam i byłam niezłym kompanem. Chyba.

Oprócz Sama i Deana mieszkali tu jeszcze, a raczej pomieszkiwali, Castiel i Gabriel. Potrzebowaliśmy wszystkich rąk na pokładzie, by poradzić sobie z apokalipsą. Ale aniołowie często znikali, załatwiając swoje sprawy. Czasem Winchesterowie jechali na polowanie sami, a ja zostawałam w bunkrze jako wsparcie techniczne.

Dziś był właśnie taki wieczór. Z tym, że nudziłam się niemiłosiernie, bo Sam i Dean nie dzwonili – znaczy, że radzą sobie sami. Westchnęłam i przetarłam oczy. Było po dziesiątej. Jeśli miałam nie zasnąć potrzebowałam piwa.

\- Proszę – ktoś postawił prze mną szklankę.

Podskoczyłam na miejscu, moje serce przyspieszyło. Ale to był tylko Gabriel, uśmiechający się złośliwe.

\- Chryste, stary, wystraszyłeś mnie – odetchnęłam, biorąc do ręki szklankę. - Co to?

\- Whisky z colą. Nie przepadam, ale wiem, że lubisz.

\- Lubię – przyznałam. - Nie znoszę tych słodkich drinków które zawsze pochłaniasz. Dzięki.

\- Nie ma sprawy, złotko – mrugnął i usiadł naprzeciwko mnie.

Pstryknął palcami i przed nim pojawiła się wysoka szklanka z sex on the beach. Pokręciłam głową.

\- Możesz być bardziej gejowski? - spytałam słodkim głosem.

Spojrzał mi w oczy, zamoczył czubek palca w drinku i oblizał go powoli.

\- Nieważne, nie było pytania.

\- Złoci chłopcy się nie odzywali?

\- Nie. Chyba sobie radzą. Czemu nie jesteś z Casem?

\- Bo nie jestem jego niańką. Ani przyzwoitką – upił łyk.

\- Przyzwoitką? - zainteresowałam się. Spróbowałam whisky. Była nieziemska.

\- Nie wiesz? Siedzi z Deanem.

\- Ale.. powinni być na...

\- Polowaniu? Kotku, to była wymówka. Dean i Cas gruchają sobie jak dwa gołąbki, a Sam i Eileen migają sobie sprośne słówka.

Opadłam na oparcie krzesła.

\- Super. Mogli powiedzieć, nie siedziałabym nad komputerem jak idiotka.

Gabriel wzruszył ramionami.

Chyba nie pozostało nam nic innego jak się upić.

* * *

Po dwóch godzinach byliśmy już nieźle wstawieni. Archanioł wiedział jak mieszkać koktajle, to było jasne. Niestety brał pod uwagę swoją wytrzymałość i tolerancję na alkohol, nie moją, wobec czego szybko stwierdziłam, że potrzebuję świeżego powietrza.

\- Idę zapalić – poinformowałam anioła.

\- Czekaj – zwlókł się z kanapy na której się rozłożył. - Idę z tobą.

\- Ty palisz? - zdziwiłam się.

Wyszli na zewnątrz. Zanim wyciągnęłam swoją paczkę Gabriel pstryknął palcami i w jego dłoni pojawiły się dwa papierosy. Podał mi jednego. Drugie pstryknięcie palców i odpalił obydwa.

\- Lubię przyjemności – wyjaśnił. - Jestem hedonistą.

Zaciągnęłam się. Tytoń był świetny. Delikatna nuta wanilii w ogóle nie przeszkadzała, wręcz przeciwnie.

\- Wiedziałam. Nawet fajki palisz słodkie.

\- Co mogę powiedzieć? Przyjemności – rozłożył ramiona.

Odetchnął głęboko i odchylił głowę do tyłu. Powietrze lekko zadrżało, ale poczułam to wyraźnie. Gabriel przestał się właśnie hamować i jego skrzydła wyrwały się na wolność.

Nie widziałam ich nigdy wcześniej. Były przepiękne. Trzy pary złotych, olbrzymich skrzydeł z długimi piórami. Lśniły jakby padały na nie promienie słońca, a przecież było ciemno. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Podeszła krok do przodu i wyciągnęła rękę.

\- Mogę? - spytała, zawieszając dłoń w powietrzu.

Gabriel uniósł kącik ust do góry i kiwnął głową. Delikatnie, z lekką obawą dotknęłam piór. Były niesamowicie miękkie, jakby były zrobione z delikatnego jedwabiu. Przejechałam po nich dłonią pozwalając, by prześlizgnęły mi się między palcami. Gabriel wydał z siebie dźwięk podobny do zdławionego westchnięcia.

\- Co? - spytałam, szybko zabierając rękę. - Przepraszam, to bolało? Łaskotało?

\- N-nie – potrząsnął głową. - Skrzydła są bardzo wrażliwe. A moich nikt nie dotykał od dość dawna. Więc..

\- To było... przyjemne?

\- Mhm – na jego ustach pojawił się rozbrajający uśmiech.

\- Czyli mogę...?

Chwycił moją rękę i położył ją sobie na najwyższej parze skrzydeł. Uniosłam drugą i zaczęłam jednocześnie głaskać skrzydła po obu stronach. Gabriel przymknął oczy, rozkoszując się uczuciem. Pieściłam pióra delikatnie, badając ich fakturę i miękkość. Po chwili wplotłam palce jeszcze głębiej i ścisnęłam, lekko drapiąc.

\- O kurwa – szepnął, gwałtownie wciągając powietrze do płuc. - Nie rób tak, bo...

\- Zabolało? - spytałam niepewnie.

\- Bo nie będę mógł się powstrzymać – dokończył, wpatrując mi się intensywnie w oczy. Jego wzrok płonął.

\- Och.

Nie zabrałam dłoni.

Nie wiem do końca dlaczego. Dlatego, że pieszczenie jego piór było przyjemne. Dlatego, że westchnienie które z siebie wydał było niesamowicie kręcące. Dlatego, że niepozorny anioł miał w sobie coś, czemu nie można się było oprzeć. Wiem tylko, że mój oddech przyspieszył kiedy kontynuowałam pieszczotę, nadal ściskając i drapiąc.

\- Sara, zaraz cię przelecę.

Spojrzałam na niego. Był lekko rozbawiony, ale jego oczy intensywnie wpatrywały się we mnie, usta były lekko rozchylone, policzki zaróżowione, oddech przyspieszony. Był podniecony.

Podeszłam bliżej, tak, że nasze klatki piersiowe stykały się ze sobą. Był mojego wzrostu. Przeniosłam ręce na jego plecy i chwyciłam jego skrzydła u nasady.

To wystarczyło.

* * *

W następnej chwili, która była równie krótka jak trzepot skrzydeł byliśmy już w sypialni, której nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam. Na pewno nie znajdowaliśmy się już w bunkrze. Łóżko było duże, pościel miękka i satynowa, w kolorze ciemnej czerwieni. Zanim zdążyłam się zorientować Gabriel przyciskał mnie mocno do materaca i pocałował tak, że na moment straciłam oddech. Jego usta były doskonałe, miękkie i delikatne, ale nieustępliwe. Nie ulegało wątpliwości kto tu dowodził.

Nie miałam nic przeciwko.

Łatwo było mu ulec, choć na co dzień nie dawał tego po sobie poznać swoją niepozorną posturą, wesołym usposobieniem, nieskończoną ilością średnio dojrzałych żartów i ilością słodyczy jakie pochłaniał. Ale oczy, oczy się nie zmieniały. A gdy popatrzyło się mu oczy nie miało się wątpliwości, że stoi się oko w oko z archaniołem. Mało było istot potężnych tak jak on. Akcentowały to teraz skrzydła spływające mu po plecach i opadające na pościel. Ich kolor idealnie kontrastował z barwą pościeli.

Zrywaliśmy z siebie ubrania w pośpiechu, bezładnie. Wiedziałam, że Gabriel mógłby się ich pozbyć jednym pstryknięciem palca ale tak było lepiej. Prawdziwiej. Większą satysfakcję dawała ulga, gdy mogłam wreszcie zanurzyć opuszki palców w jego delikatnych, gęstych włoskach na klatce piersiowej. Gdy jego spragnione ręce wślizgnęły się pod moją koszulkę i zaczęły niecierpliwie poszukiwać. To było bardziej upajające niż jakikolwiek alkohol. Gabriel był tak... intensywny. Skrzyżowałam mu nogi za plecami, tuż poniżej skrzydeł i przyciągnęłam go do siebie bliżej tak, że nasze ciała się spotkały. Jego spojrzenie w tym momencie mogłoby stopić lód.

Zdarł ze mnie koszulkę i pocałunkami wyznaczał sobie drogę od mojej szyi niżej. Po chwili poczułam na swojej skórze jego nieustępliwy język. Zadrżałam, wsuwając własne dłonie za jego pasek od spodni i ściągając je w dół razem z bokserkami.

\- Niecierpliwa? - wydyszał, patrząc na mnie łobuzersko.

\- Mhm – trąciłam nosem jego szyję, wdychając głęboko jego upajający zapach.

\- To dobrze.

Zsunął ze mnie spodnie i majtki, a jego głowa znalazła się między moimi nogami. Chwycił moją stopę i przesunął po niej językiem. Zachichotałam, ale gdy zaczął ssać moje palce byłam już na skraju szaleństwa. To było tak... niespodziewane i tak potwornie dobre. Zanim zdążyłam choćby pomyśleć o tym co się dzieje całował wewnętrzną stronę mojego uda. Gdy dołączył do nich swój język westchnęłam przeciągle i wplotłam palce w jego czuprynę. Mruknął coś z zadowoleniem i przesuwał się wyżej. W końcu złożył pocałunek w miejscu, które tak bardzo prosiło się o uwagę. Jęknęłam, gdy okrążył językiem moją nabrzmiałą łechtaczkę.

\- Jesteś słodka – szepnął, zlizując ze mnie podniecenie. - Taka słodka...

Wsunął we mnie palec i zaczął nim wolno i głęboko poruszać.

\- Gabriel – jęknęłam, odchylając głowę do tyłu. - Proszę...

\- O co mnie prosisz? - podciągnął się na łokciu i przesunął wyżej, tak, że opierał się teraz na rękach ułożonych po obu stronach mojej głowy i wpatrywał się we mnie ze złośliwym uśmiechem.

Zanim zdążyłam odpowiedzieć przejechał mokrym od mojego podniecenia palcem po moich wargach. Patrząc mu w oczy wzięłam jego palec do ust i zaczęłam ssać, raz po raz przygryzając opuszek. Oczy mu pociemniały.

\- Chodź tu – powiedział gardłowym głosem, siadając na piętach.

Usiadłam naprzeciwko niego i położyłam ręce na jego klatce piersiowej. Dotykając, pieszcząc i drapiąc przesuwałam je w dół, przy akompaniamencie jego przyspieszonego oddechu i gardłowych westchnień. Uwielbiałam to. Nie znoszę facetów, którzy w łóżku są cisi.

Gdy moja dłoń sięgnęła do jego penisa i oplotła go mocno archanioł niemal warknął i nachylił się, gwałtownie wpijając się w moje usta. Przesuwałam dłoń w górę i w dół, co jakiś czas zahaczając kciukiem o wrażliwy czubek. Gabriel chwycił mnie mocniej i posadził sobie na kolanach. W tej pozycji patrzyłam na niego z góry i mogłam podziwiać jego potargane, rozpostarte skrzydła i równie potargane włosy.

\- Dotknij ich – szepnął natarczywie, wsuwając dłoń między nas i nabijając mnie na swoje palce.

Oparłam czoło o jego czoło i chwyciłam za grzbiety najwyższej pary skrzydeł, przesuwając ręce niżej, na pióra.

\- O kurwa – syknął.

Wyjął ze mnie swoje palce i ustawił się przy moim wejściu.

\- Tak. Tak, tak, tak.. - mamrotałam nieco bezsensownie, gdy powoli, dokładnie, centymetr po centymetrze wsuwał się we mnie.

Kiedy nasze biodra się spotkały czułam się tak niewiarygodnie, kurewsko dobrze pełna. Westchnęłam i zacisnęłam swoje mięśnie wokół niego ściskając jednocześnie pióra. Gabriel chwycił mnie za pośladki i zaczął się poruszać, najpierw wolno, potem coraz szybciej. Po chwili zgraliśmy się ze sobą i poruszaliśmy się razem przy akompaniamencie westchnień, warknięć i jęków. I spojrzeń. Chryste, jego spojrzenie. Przewiercało mnie na wskroś. Jakby patrzył prosto w moją duszę.

\- Boże. Gabriel. Jesteś. Taki... - nie dokończyłam, bo Gabriel uciszył mnie pocałunkiem.

Przymknęłam oczy, skupiając się tylko na odczuwaniu. Po chwili poczułam, jak skrzydła archanioła owijają się wokół nas. Teraz byliśmy zamknięci w naszym małym świecie. Gdy Gabriel przycisnął mnie do siebie jeszcze bliżej, zrozumiałam, że nie ma już dla mnie ratunku.

\- Gabriel, ja zaraz... - jęknęłam, nie będąc w stanie złożyć sensownego zdania.

\- Wiem – jego głos był głęboki i ochrypły. - Dotknij moich...

Nie musiał kończyć. Chwyciłam za skrzydła mocniej, tak, że przez krótki moment zastanawiałam się, czy nie wyrwę mu piór. Przyspieszył, ścigając się ze mną i w końcu doszliśmy razem, oboje wyrzucając z siebie nic nie znaczące dźwięki i słowa.

Dochodziłam do siebie w objęciach jego skrzydeł. Ułożył nas na pościeli i przytulając się do jego klatki piersiowej zapadłam w spokojny sen.

* * *

Obudził mnie promień słońca padający mi na twarz. Uśmiechnęłam się rozleniwiona, przeciągnęłam i otworzyłam oczy. W pokoju było ciepło i cicho, słychać było tylko spokojny oddech kogoś śpiącego obok. Obróciłam się i spojrzałam na Gabriela.

Przypominał promień słońca. Gdy się uśmiechał rozjaśniał świat. A jego skrzydła, równie złote jak słońce były niedbale rozłożone na pościeli. Pogładziłam go delikatnie po klatce piersiowej, przeciągając dłonią po ramieniu i dalej po najwyższej parze skrzydeł, badając fakturę delikatnych piór. Przypominając sobie, jak pysznym uczuciem było dotykanie ich wczoraj. Gabriel mruknął coś przez sen i uchylił oczy. Jego tęczówki też miały kolor słońca.

\- Dzień dobry – wychrypiał, obejmując mnie ramieniem i przyciągając do swojej klatki piersiowej.

Owinęłam swoją nogę wokół jego uda i wtuliłam nos w zagłębienie jego szyi.

\- Gabriel?

\- Hm?

\- Gdzie my jesteśmy?

\- Co? Ach tak...

Rzeczywistość się rozmyła, zamigotała i nagle zorientowałam się, że leżymy na łóżku w moim pokoju, w bunkrze. Zachichotałam leniwie.

\- Jakim cudem się nie zorientowałam?

\- Bo jestem dobry – ziewnął, przeciągając się. - Helou. Trikster.

\- Nie jesteś triksterem.

\- Trochę jestem.

\- Y-ym. Jesteś aniołem. Archaniołem.

\- Co ty nie powiesz.

\- Hej – podniosłam się na łokciu i spojrzałam na niego. - I co teraz?

Przewrócił się na bok i spojrzał mi w oczy.

\- Runda druga? - zasugerował.

Pacnęłam go w klatkę piersiową.

\- Zboczeniec.

\- Dziękuję – uśmiechnął się łobuzersko i musnął palcami moje udo.

\- Mówiłam o...

\- Wiem o czym mówiłaś.

\- Wiesz?

\- Czytam w myślach – wzruszył ramionami.

Otworzyłam szeroko oczy.

\- Nigdy nie mówiłeś.

\- Mówię teraz. I... nie wiem co będzie teraz – przyznał. Ale wiem...

\- No?

\- Na pewno będzie zabawnie.


End file.
